


Perfect Friends are Waiting

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story/headcanon on how Jade became friends with John, Rose and Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Friends are Waiting

Jade didn’t really have a lot of friends before Pesterchum. It’s pretty easy to see why, sense she was left alone on an island with only Earth’s guardian and her grandfather. She played a lot with Bec, but Bec couldn’t talk to her, so she didn’t have anyone, other than her grandfather, to talk too.   
As years soon pass by, and Jade found herself growing into a wonderful person, she need friends. Her grandfather knew this, but he didn’t want to bring more people onto the island. With that being the case, Jade’s grandfather got her a computer, with Pesterchum already installed in it. She wanted to try it out, really excited that she got a computer. She happily thanks her grandfather, and begins to think about her name.  
gardenGnostic, after many moments of pondering and thinking over different names, Jade decided to go with gardenGnostic. Now all she needs to do is to find someone to start talking to. Our Jade was just about to look for some people when a message popped up on her screen.  
The user was ghostyTrickster, and this person says hi! Jade instantly said hi back, with a happy smiley face. They begin to talk happily, and they become friends fairly quickly. They talked and talked, spending many hours just talking with each other, like two Kankri’s that have a lot of things to say (even though if they were to hear that simile, they wouldn’t understand it at all, even though I’m sure you would understand it just fine).   
They saved each other’s Pesterchum tag, and Jade realized she spent the whole day talking with ghostyTrickster. She also realized that Grandpa had dinner ready. She went to dinner and told Grandpa all about ghostyTrickster. After she explained him quite thoroughly, Grandpa was glad that she was able to make a friend so quickly.   
Days passed by, and Jade was still hunting around for more friends. By the fourth day, she and ghostyTrickster were having a great time talking with each other. On that day, she was able to find turntechGodhead, and they talked quite a bit too.  
More days pass by, and Jade finds another person that she ends up talking to for quite a while too. The person is tentacleTherapist, and this person and Jade talk quite a lot, like with ghostyTrickster and turntechGodhead.   
Soon, Jade learns their actual names, and also learns that they were already friends. Jade gives them her name, and they all start sending presents to each other for holidays and their birthdays. They all converse with each other happily, spending a lot of time together to learn about each other. Each of them are happy to have the others as their friends, making them one small but content group of friends.


End file.
